1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum processing apparatus which transports a processing object such as a semiconductor wafer substrate or a glass substrate or carries out some other processing for the processing object in a vacuum chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an apparatus for transporting a transport object such as a semiconductor substrate, an apparatus has been proposed which includes a transport table which can be moved by a linear motor in a vacuum vessel. The transport apparatus within a vacuum vessel includes an armature including a core and a coil and disposed for movement along a wall face of the vacuum vessel outside the vacuum vessel and a secondary magnetic pole connected to the transport table in the vacuum vessel (refer to, for example, FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-332404).